12 év
by Fyndra
Summary: Egy Rurouni Kenshin/Kaze hikaru crossover, kis történelmi csalással, és kitekintéssel a jövőre, avagy Kenshin és Okita Souji találkozása.


_A szereplőkkel kapcsolatos minden jog Watsuki Nobuhiro-shishoé és Watanabe Taeko-senseié; én csak egy ideális lezárást vizualizáltam a Kaze hikarunak, és Kenshin-fanként belekevertem a másik sztori szereplőit, shame on me. Becsületemre mondom, a két manga hasonlósága magától adja a keverés lehetőségét…_

A szokásos heti sétának indult, rizs, miszó, szójaszósz... Egyszóval, minden, mi szem-szájnak ingere. Igaz, ez a jelző pontosan addig állta meg a helyét, míg Kaoru hozzá nem nyúlt az élelmiszerekhez, mert onnantól kezdve a legízletesebb étel is átalakult valami egészen más, ehetetlen kategóriájú masszává. Kivételt is csak az jelentett, ha Megumi az égi kegy folytán a dojo felé járt, vagy ha Tae-san hozott valamit az Akabekoból. Kenshin felsóhajtott. Hiába, nincs mese, vagy hozzászokik, vagy kénytelen lesz egyszer s mindenkorra elzavarni Kaorut úgymond, a tűzhely mellől. Utóbbival azonban az a nagy gond, hogy így is akad dolga, több mint elegendő...

A szokott hídon áthaladva, a híd közepén ismerősnek tűnő alakot vett észre, aki a korlátnak vetette a hátát, és nem mozdult helyéről. Mikor azonban elhaladt mellette, úgy vélte, bizonyára az emlékezete tréfálta meg, közelről idegennek tűnt a férfi arca.

Így jár, akit túl sok emberrel hoz össze életében a sors - könyvelte el magában, és gondolatban már azt latolgatta, vajon mekkora esély van arra, hogy belefut Sanoba, és hogy ez milyen hatással lesz a nála lévő pénz mennyiségére. Aztán ezt kénytelen volt magában pontosítani, minthogy Sano már valahol a kontinensen csalta a vendéglősöket az "írják a többihez" szövegével. Bár Kenshin el se tudta képzelni, hogy mindezt kizárólag a japán nyelv ismeretében hogy lehet megoldani, de hát Sano elég leleményes... Eddig jutott, mikor a háta mögött nevetés, majd vidám hang harsant fel.

– Ó, tudom már! Hát persze! Battōsai-san!

Kenshin villámgyorsan fordult meg, de csak a hídon álldogáló, most a nevetéstől a hasát fogó férfit látta. Közel s távol senki más.

– Ez csodás! Hogy is felejthettem el! Még egy ilyen vörös üstök nincs széles Japánban!

Kenshin végigmérte a láthatóan kiválóan szórakozó férfiút, de fogalma sem volt róla, ki lehet. Sötétzöld kimonót és makulátlanul tiszta fehér hakamát viselt. Hosszú, fekete haját hátrafogta, de néhány tincs így is elszabadult, és az arcába hullott. Kenshin pontosan látta a mozdulatain, hogy hosszabb ideig forgathatta a kardot. Szemében azonban nem tükröződött harcvágy, csakis tiszta derű.

– Tekintve az itteni forgalmat, csak rólam beszélhet, de igazán hálás lennék, ha elárulná, ismerjük-e egymást? – érdeklődött a maga módján, körmönfontan udvarias stílusban. Az ismeretlen férfi még jobban nevetett.

– Ember! Ennyi híja volt – mutatta a kezével –, hogy nem estünk egymásnak! Csakis Saitō-nak köszönhetem...

– Saitō – vágott közbe Kenshin, és megvillant a szeme – Shinsengumi... – tette hozzá tűnődve. Hijikata meghalt, Kondōt kivégezték, a kapitányok közül csak Saitō és Suzuki volt életben. Saitōval valami nyolc-tízszer került szembe, de minden alkalommal vagy egyedül, vagy egy másik kapitánnyal volt. Hiába, a kevésbé tapasztalt Shinsen-tagoknak rendszerint nem kedvezett a harci szerencse Battōsai-al szemben. De Suzuki idősebb kellett volna, hogy legyen, és Saitōhoz hasonlóan rendőrnek állt, majd Ezóra került. Legalábbis, ha Saitō igazat mondott. Akkor viszont ki ez a férfi?

– Ne már, annyira nem változhattam meg... Össze-vissza ha 10 év eltelt...

Kenshin még egyszer jól megnézte magának, és ekkor derengeni kezdett neki valami. Egy fiatalabbnak tűnő, mégis, nála pár évvel idősebb fiúról. Egy fiúról, akit Saitō nem engedett harcolni.

– Okita...? – töprengett hangosan, és sikeres tippjét újabb nevetés jutalmazta a másik részéről.

– Na, ugye! Megy ez! Bár pillanatnyilag Tanaka Sōjinak hívnak, mert hát mégse mászkálhatok egy halálos ítéletet jelentő névvel...

– Dehát.. – csodálkozott Kenshin – Téged mindenki halottnak hisz! És a betegség?

Saitō is bizonyította már, hogy akinek holt hírét keltik, az legtöbbször él és virul. De kis különbség csatában eltűnni, vagy majdhogynem ágyban-párnák közt, több tanú jelenlétében elhalálozni. Utóbbinál 101 a valószínűsége, hogy az illető annak rendje és módja szerint valóban meghalt, nem pedig bújócskázik.

– Ó, az! Az Hijikata-san ötlete volt! Kitalálta, hogy kell egy túlélő, aki majd nekiáll az új korban ellenállást szervezgetni, és egyrészt az a fixa ideája volt, hogy nekem elég eszem lenne ehhez, másrészt meg tényleg előjött ez a nyavalya is, amiből jó fél évbe telt kilábalnom. Úgyhogy megalkotta azt a béna legendát az elhalálozós végű betegséggel meg a macskával. A nővéremet könnyen meggyőzte, végül meg engem is rábeszélt, pedig Ezót szívesebben foglaltam volna el.

– Sōji! – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe egy dallamosan csengő hang. Egy még fiatal, a harmincas évei elején járó nő volt, az évszakhoz illő, díszes rózsaszín kimonóban. Kenshin csodálkozva nézett rá. Nem a ruhának és nem is a nő elegáns szépségének adózott csodálattal. Az alig öt perccel ezelőtti találkozással ellentétben most élesen az emlékezetébe villant egy jelenet, a kiotói időkből. Furcsa megbízás volt, az egyik shinsengumit támogató fogadóst kellett megölnie, közvetlenül a shinsenesek őrjárata után. Mikor az őrjárat elhaladt a sikátor mellett, ahol várakozott, a papírlámpások fényében megpillantott egy fiatal, túlságosan is fiatal fiút, aki egyáltalán nem illett a shinsenesek közé. Ő maga sem volt éppen aggastyán, de úgy tudta, az osztag szabályzata szigorú, és a felvételt az ügyesség mellett korhatárhoz is kötötték. Emellett a fiú túlontúl ártatlannak tűnt, nemhogy az őrjárat tagjaihoz viszonyítva, de már a hírhedt fehérszegésű, kék haorihoz is. Valamiért erre a fiúra emlékeztette Kenshint ez a nő. Sōji ezt azonnal észrevette az arckifejezésén, és még az eddigieket is felülmúlva kacagott.

– Na szép, mondhatom! Rám nem emlékszel, rá viszont igen? Mindig mondtam én, Sei, hogy túl feltűnő jelenség vagy!

A nő Sōji mellé lépett, és kérdőn nézett rá.

– Miért, ő kicsoda?

Kenshin önkéntelenül is hátrált egy-két lépést. A rózsaszín kimonó helyett fehérrel vágott türkiz haorit látott, a szelíd szempár csillogásának mélyén pedig észrevette a gyilkost. Ha mégoly hosszú ideig is élt már a béke korában, mindig meg tudta mondani másról, ölt-e már. Ez a képesség minden harcosban magvan, de ebből a nőben csak olyan sok csatát megélt kardforgató vehette észre a gyilkost, amilyen Kenshin is volt. Most már a névre is emlékezett. Ashura, a harcos félisten. Így jelentette Katsura Kogorōnak az a chōshūi, aki röviddel, de túlélte az Ikeda-ya tragédiát.

– Ashura… – mormogta.

Sōji nagyot nézett, majd rosszallóan csóválni kezdte a fejét. A nő értetlenül nézett egyik férfiról a másikra.

– Bemutatom neked csapatunk legfőbb ellenségét, a hírhedt Hitokiri Battōsai-sant. – pózolt Sōji, majd meghajtotta magát Kenhin felé – Ő pedig Tanaka Sei, a feleségem, nem mellékesen ex-Shinsengumi tag, mint Kamiya Seizaburō.

Kenshinnek elkerekedett a szeme, majd rettentő határozottan, tömör, egyszavas mondatban sűrítette össze véleményét.

– Oro?

– Beöltöztem – magyarázta a nő. – És igen, nehéz dolgom volt, de azért valahogy megoldottam.

Közben nem kevésbé csodálkozva méregette az előtte álló, mélynövésű szamurájt, aki még Tōdōnál is alacsonyabb volt, ez pedig nagy szó. Tőle kellett nekik félniük annyira? Erről az alakról beszélt Saitō, a mindig fölényes, és magabiztos Saitō, mint rendkívül veszélyes ellenfélről? Megrázta a fejét. Róla sem mondaná meg senki, hogy szinte a kezdetektől a hírhedt Shinsengumi tagja volt. Mosolyogva hajolt meg ő is.

– Sok jót, vagy mifelénk inkább rosszat hallottam magáról. De ilyen az élet rendje, akkoriban az maradt életben, aki erősebb volt. Vagy szerencsésebb – tette hozzá, és belekarolt Sōjiba. – Én szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, mert volt, aki vigyázott rám.

– Pont te mondod, az ikeda-yás akciód után… – hárította a férfi a dicshimnuszt.  
Kenshin is elmosolyodott. Ha az emlékeket nem is lehet eltörölni, azért szinte mindenki megtalálta a helyét a Meiji-korban. Még a legveszedelmesebb harcosok is, mint Saitō, hitokiri Battōsai, vagy… Okita Sōji.

– Hm, tényleg, ööö…

– Himura. Himura Kenshin.

– Himura-szan. Nem… Nem tudsz errefelé véletlenül egy jobbfajta dōjōt? Mertöö… – pirult fülig Sōji

– Kenichinek kellene valami jó iskola, és hát munka után és is szívesen edzenék kicsit, a szokás hatalma… – mentegetőzött. – Viszont az edói dōjōk többsége, ahol eddig megfordultunk, nem az igazi…

Kenshin kérdő tekintetére gyorsan hozzátette:

– A fiunk. 10 éves, és szeretnék neki egy jó oktatót, mert Sei nem hagyja, hogy én tanítsam… – mondta Sōji panaszosan. – Mindig a pacifista szövegeivel jön… Hogy én így hogy adom át a tudásom, az nem is érdekli… – magyarázta búsan.

– Te is tudod, hogy megvan rá az okom – korholta a nő.

Kenshin szélesen mosolygott.

– Ami azt illeti, ismerek egy dōjōt, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy tökéletesen meg fog felelni…

Egy hónappal később két új tábla jelezte az új „tanítványok" – egy veterán és egy újonc nevét a Kamiya-dōjōban. Tokióban beköszöntött a május…


End file.
